


Weak Blood

by GuiltyMoments



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Blacksmithing, Bleak Falls Barrow, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Helgen (Elder Scrolls), IDK How to Tag Right Help, Implied Racial Insult, Modded Skyrim, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships Will Update as The Story Goes On, Riverwood (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyMoments/pseuds/GuiltyMoments
Summary: Aaz has never been one for adventure, but she does love to explore and learn. That is why She had to head to Skyrim, to learn about the land of her ancestors. Little did she know, though, that she would get swept up in a string of events that would cause her to learn more than she could ever wish about Skyrim and herself.
Relationships: Female Dragonborn | Aaz & Hadvar
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaz has heard so much about the place called Skyrim that she had to see it. But due to a string of bad luck, she may only get to see its sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my first story on AO3! I am glad to have finally worked up the courage to post here!  
> Now let me warn some of y’all this story is almost one for one in terms of dialogue. Meaning I use almost all of the dialogue that the NPC’s say in-game sowing how Aaz reacts to it. PLUS my own custom stuff. JWYTK  
> I hope you all enjoy this fic!  
> (translations in the endnotes)

Aaz looked up; she had never seen such a crystal blue sky. It was beautiful, as was the rest of the nature she had seen around on the way to this small town. This- This was the home of her Mother’s ancestors. This was the place that had been the setting of so many stories she heard of as she grew. Aaz wished she could see more. Like High Hrothgar and the 7000 steps or the Dwemer mountain city of Markarth, it was the whole reason she had come to Skyrim after all. But Aaz knew it was not to be. She had been foolish and had gotten herself arrested by the imperial guard that had cased the borders. An unfortunate mishap that she wanted to erase. For now, her head was going to roll because of it.

“Next! The Half-Elf!” was shouted across the fort-like town by, what Aaz guessed, was an Imperial Captain. Aaz huffed; at _ least they got my race right. _ Though it was not that hard to see she was a weak-blood. Her soft but clear Nord face and skin tone mixed with the intense Garnet red eyes and pointed ears of her father made it all too clear.

Aaz set to take a step as a roar echoed through the mountains. Aaz had never heard such a sound, nor did she know what beast it belonged to. But for some reason, something within her burned, causing her to tense at the roar. Telling her to prepare, but for what? She could not quite understand.

“I said,  _ next prisoner!”  _ The captain bellowed 

“To the block prisoner, nice and easy.” said the kind soldier that promised to return her remains to her homeland. Aaz stared at him for a moment as she walked. He was quite handsome, sporting a chiseled jaw and arched nose forming a stern yet melancholy expression. His eyes, though, she was drawn to them, like a cat to a mirror. 

Then Aaz was in front of the block, she knelt removing her gaze from the soldier and putting her head to the blood-stained stone. She looked to the sky beyond the executioner; at least, this was her final view. 

Suddenly, That Roar soared through the air once again. This time followed by a giant winged beast that flew through Aaz’s limited view, and just as the executioner raised his ax. The creature landed upon the small tower in the middle of town.

“WHAT IN OBLIVIAN IS THAT?” Aaz heard the Captain yell. And as if to answer her question, someone yelled, “DRAGON!” People started to run about in panic, but the beast paid them no mind. It just stared at Aaz as if looking into her very soul. Then it released a sound like a thunderclap, knocking everyone, but here, about and turning the sky into shades of red and black. Next, stones rained from the heavens as if Akatosh’s fury itself had been set upon Helgen. One had almost hit Aaz, throwing her from the block. 

“Hey, Half-elf, get up! ” A Nord, whose name she heard as Ralof, screamed as he helped Aaz to her feet. “Come on, the gods won’t give us another chance!” he waved for her to follow. Eyes still hard struck and blurry, she stumbled to a large tower away from the dragon. Ralof rushed her inside and slammed the door behind her. 

“Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing?” he asks the other more gruff-looking Nord in fur. When the Jarl does not answer, he looks down. Aaz notes that his eyes darted all over the cobbled floor below. He looks up.

“Could the legends be true?” The Jarl looks to the door, a hardened but still concerned look on his face. 

“Legends don’t burn down villages,” he states bluntly.

Aaz took this moment of reprieve to look about the tower. The entire thing was made of stone, with a staircase spiraling upward from the right. In the middle were two other Stormcloaks. A Nord female was lying dead on a bedroll. And a man, clearly shaken by the current events, was huddled against the wall. 

Aaz wished to help them, but she knew she had no time. For the stone around the door began to glow.

“We need to move. Now!” the Jarl commanded. Radolf took a quick look around and paused at the stairs. He waved at his brethren.

“Up through the tower, let’s go!” and so they did, a young Stormcloak boy taking the lead with Aaz right behind. When they reach the second floor, however, the side of the tower caved inward. Crushing the leading boy, and before Aaz could do anything. The Dragon perched itself to the opening and let a lake of fire rain down upon the floor. 

Aaz stepped back, covering her face with her arms. _Why was this beast so determined to destroy all of Helgen?_ _What could possibly be worth all this trouble?_ Aaz pondered as she watched the flames die. She approached the opening carefully and stared out at the destruction before her. All of it was burning, screams rang like warning bells all over the town. The dead littered the street. _Why?_ She thought. Why was this necessary? The beast was clearly sentient; she had heard it speak. So why? Was it anger, justice, enjoyment? She could not wrap her head around it, but she wanted to know.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralof regained his composure and stood next to the half-elf that was staring out of the hole. He quickly scanned the area outside and saw that the Inn next door had a spot blasted through its roof. It was a way out. It was risky, but if it was possible, he had to test it. Luckily there was someone most likely just as willing as him, right next to him. He pointed to the Inn.

“You see the Inn on the other side?” The half-elf turned to look at him. Her stare was cold and empty, but he could tell there was a concern in them, not for herself, but for something else. He was briefly taken aback by this feeling; what gave him such thoughts? He did not know this woman. He continued

“Jump through the roof, and keep going!” She raised a brow for a moment, but with no words, jumped from the tower. She had landed with a responding “THUMP!” and had made it. Ralof sighed in relief, but before it could be fully expressed. The roof collapsed, blocking the safe landing. They would have to find another way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaz Jumped through a break in the floor, escaping the roof collapse. She paused next to a pillar, weighing her options. She could go outside and risk the dragon’s wrath or stay where she is and risk being crushed. She didn’t like them; both relied far too much on luck. But she made up her mind when she heard the kind soldier’s voice just outside. She saw him convince a boy out of the line of fire. She ran up to him.

“Still alive, prisoner?” he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, eyes locked with her, “Keep close if you wanna stay that way.” He looked to a huddled man under a stone canape. “Gunner, Take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense!” The boy runs to the man

“Gods guide you, Hadvar!” and he nods, turns, and starts running to the inner wall. Aaz runs after him.

When they reach the inner wall, the kind soldier, which she now knew as Hadvar, tells her to stick close to the wall. She does, and the dragon lands above them. Spews some more fire and lifts off again. She and Hadvar quickly maneuver around the flames. They eventually come up to the defense. It was utterly destroyed. 

“Into the keep soldiers!” the man she assumed was Tullius commanded. Hadvar immediately turns to the Keep. He looks back.

“It’s you and me, prisoner. Stay close!” then heads for the Keep. As he and Aaz pass under an arch, he runs into Ralof. Quite literally, Hadvar pushes him away.

“Ralof! You damn traitor! OUT OF MY WAY!” Hadvar glared at the man.

“We’re escaping, Hadvar! You’re not stopping us this time!” he said, pointing his sword. Hadvar runs past.

“Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!” Aaz looks to Ralof as he heads for the central tower and Hadvar to a door leading to a room aside it. Aaz once again ways her options. Eventually, as the dragon looms, she decides it’s more practical to go with an Imperial soldier than a rebel. She runs to Hadvar; he enters the keep, but just before Aaz joined him. The dragon lands and speaks in a language she could not understand. 

“Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar. Kel drey ni viik dovah!” and then the dragon took off with “Dii kiire fen alok!” flying back through the sky. Aaz entered the Keep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the half-elf got through the door she quickly, but calmly shut it behind her. Hadvar looked around the barracks. 

“Looks like we’re the only ones who made it,” he runs his hands through his brown wavy hair. “Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the end times?” he looked back at the foreign woman behind him, Thinking, somehow, she might have an answer. When she just stared at him in silence. He sighed and crossed his arms. Of course, she wouldn’t. He looked the woman over; she was not a bad sight to behold. Her fair skin rivaled most women in the rift, and it was undamaged and smooth like that of a jarl’s daughter. Her hair was a white as the silk he had seen back in solitude, and her eyes were like blood. Hadvar shivered, those eyes felt like they could pierce ebony, and they were staring directly at him. No doubt studying him as he did her. He looked down and noticed her hands were still bound. She had followed him all this way with her hands bound? He was flabbergasted. He reaches for her wrists.

“Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off.” The half-elf looked down, and her eyes widened just enough to convince Hadvar that she too didn’t realize her hands were still bound. After the shock subsided, she set her arms out for him.

“Deinmaar’aaz correct?” he asked as he recalled the name she had given him before the attack. He started cutting her bindings. The half-elf stared for a moment, then took a deep breath.

“Yes, that is my name. But Aaz is fine.”

“Wouldn’t that be a nickname?” Hadvar asks, lifting the entire blade cutting the rope. Deinmaar’aaz rubbed her wrists.

“Yes.” 

“But we are not friends.” He states bluntly

“Yes,” Deinmaar’aaz started to walk about the room, “ But it is easier to say, is it not?” She asks condescendingly. Hadvar just crosses his arms and gives her a stern look. She sighs hard and pinches the bridge of her nose. Like she was about to explain something she didn’t wish to.

“Look, I don’t like to be called by my full name by people I do not know,” she states coldly. “I would not have even given you my full name under normal circumstances.” She picks up a sword and lightly points towards him. “And though you are kind, Hadvar, as you have stated yourself. ”She lets the sword drop and leans forward. “We are not friends.” She stared at him for a moment, an emptiness in her eyes; he shrugged.

“Alright then, Aaz. You should probably find some armor. I need to find something for these burns.” he states, heading for a small alchemy station; he looks at Aaz briefly and sees her huff a little sigh, and her eyes now glowed with soft regret. That confused him, but he shook it off and continued looking for burn ointment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Aaz opened a chest, nothing. Did these soldiers not have any spare clothing or armor? Did they just sleep in their armor? That just sounded unpleasant. Suddenly a glint hit her eyes; she looked over and saw a silverish glow permeate a woven bag.  _ It can’t be, can it?  _ She quickly rushed over to the bag and emptied the contents. 

“My armor!” she said in mild delight; Hadvar looked over, rubbing ointment on his arms. Aaz rubbed her fingers over the damaged quicksilver armor and through the incased bear fur. She had lost it a week ago to a thief in the night. 

“How did it end up in Helgen?” she looks over to Hadvar. Expecting answers

“A man over near Falkreath had it in his possession when he was arrested for fucking a cow.” Aaz gave him a disgusted look; he chuckled,“ yeah.” Then lazily gestured to the armor, “They sent it over here to get it appraised.” he started to walk away.

Despite the disgusting circumstance, Aaz was still overjoyed she got her mother’s armor back. She had entrusted it to her. Aaz didn’t know what she was going to tell her when she visited home in later years. If she hadn’t gotten it back, that is.

“How do you know it’s yours?” he asks.

“It is not carved.” he raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” he walked back over to take a closer look at the armor. It was indeed not carved.

“Nordic armor is usually carved; Mine, however, is not. It’s a rarity among these armors and makes the armor stronger.” she starts to put it on. “The chances of me finding another like it is shallow.” 

Suddenly, the walls rumbled.  _ Right, there was still the dragon. _

“Hurry and get that on!” he yelled, running towards the gate and pulled a chain that lifted it. He ran through; Aaz was close behind.

On their way through the keep, they met many Stormcloacks that seemed more oblivion sent on killing the both of them then escaping. Aaz was able to grab some health potions on the way through. Luckily she didn’t need to use them, despite the spiders and that poor bear.

When Aaz and Hadvar finally reached the outside. The black dragon flew overhead, causing both of them to hide behind a boulder to not be seen by its searching gaze. After he passes, Hadvar sighs in relief, turning to Aaz.

“I think he might be gone for good this time. But I don’t think we should stick around here to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar. : Foolish Mortals! Your pride be humbled.  
> Kel drey ni viik dovah! : (The) Elder Scrolls did not defeat me!  
> Dii kiire fen alok! : My Children will rise!


	2. A Friend and Some Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaz and Hadvar go to Riverwood to talk with his uncle, gather supplies, and gain some quests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, just me. HI  
> There would normally be translations at the end, but there is no Dovahzul or any other language in this one. So Please Enjoy

Aaz walked along the stone path to Riverwood, She didn’t know the town, but Hadvar apparently had some relatives there. He said they could probably help them with what was going on and suggested that they head there. On the way, Hadvar told her a great many things about landmarks around the town. The most notable of which was Bleak Falls Barrow, a large ruin that loomed over the town. He remarked about how he used to get nightmares about it. Aaz noted that it would probably be an excellent place to explore later. There are always many things to learn in ancient ruins with a dark aura. 

When They arrived, Hadvar walked up to the blacksmith’s home - calling out to the man bending steel to his will. 

“Uncle Alvor! Hello.” The man named Alvor stopped what he was doing and looked up, confused about who called his name. His eyes widened in welcomed shock when he sees Hadvar. 

“Hadvar?” he puts his hammer down and walks around his forge to the entrance to his workspace, and stands there, hand on the post. “ What are you doing here? Are you on leave from…” he hugs Hadvar then pushes him back, noticing the burns. “ Shore’s bones, what happened to you, boy?” he looks him up and down “are you in some kind of..” Hadvar cuts him off

“Shhh, uncle, please. Keep your voice down.” Hadvar walks him by the elbow, across the balcony towards the home entrance next to the forge. “ I’m fine, but we should go inside and talk. Alvor stops him and looks at Aaz, then back at Hadvar. 

“ What’s going on?” he gestures at Aaz. “Who’s this?” Aaz nods in greeting

“This is Aaz, she’s..” He pauses for a moment. “She’s a friend, saved my life, in fact.” he smiles at her, Aaz raises an eyebrow.  _ What we’re friends now?  _ Was written on her face. But when she thought about it. He was right. After what they went through at Helgen, anyone would think they were friends. 

“Come on,” he pats his uncle on his back, “I’ll explain everything, but we need to go inside.” 

“Okay, Okay. Come inside, then,” Alvor said, walking towards the door, “ Sigrid can get you something to eat, and you can tell me all about it.” He opens the door and waves them both inside.

The inside of the home was a bit small to Aaz but in a comforting way. Across from the door was a fireplace and to the left was a dining table. They all sat around it. Hadvar explained to his uncle what happened with Helgen and the dragon. At first, The uncle didn’t believe his nephew, but he became more and more convinced as the story went on. Soon Alvor had a resting look of dread about his face. Hadvar then asked if he could help them out. Alvor looked to the table, then to Aaz. 

“Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine; I’m glad to help however I can.” he got up from the table. Grabbing a few things from around the house and setting them up on the table. There was an assortment of potions, food, clothing, and even jewelry. “But I need your help.” he looked down as if to reassess his statement. “We need your help.” He stared at Aaz dead serious. She was kind of taken aback by it. “The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless…” He walks away and side hugs his wife. “You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Aaz looks at him then at the supplies on the table. How could she refuse to help a man so ready to help her? Even if she didn’t really want to. She sighed. “I will do what I can.” she got up from her seat, grabbed everything but the clothing, and headed out the door. But before she got all the way out. She backup to ask Alvor if it was alright to use his forge to repair her armor. 

“I see no harm in it, as long you have the skill,” he replied; Aaz thanked him and headed for the forge; it was getting quite dark out by this time. The warm glow of the forge keeping her warm as she worked in the frigid air. 

As she was hammering out a significant dent that had formed where a falling rock had hit her in the caves beneath Helgen’s Keep. A small blanket was draped over her shoulders. Without looking up from her work, she smiled smugly and said

“You know it’s not exactly safe to have loose or hanging cloth anywhere near a forge? Your uncle should have taught you that.” she hears a slight chuckle from the back corner. She looks up to see Hadvar leaning against the wall. He raises his tankard at her.

“You know, I figured since you asked to use it, you would know how to be careful enough to  _ not _ catch yourself on fire.” she throws a hardy “HA!” at him and continues her work. A few brief moments of silence pass between them before Aaz gets uncomfortable with it. So she asks a question that’s been on her mind. 

“So we are friends now?” Hadvar takes a sip from his tankard and looks out into the dark Skyrim wilderness. 

“Well, yeah, we’ve certainly killed enough people together.” he takes another sip. Aaz chuckles a little.

“I think that makes us more partners in crime than friends,” He chuffs through a smile, then he gives a severe but sad expression.

“Seriously though, Aaz, We have been through a lot together in the past couple of hours. First that dragon, then the Stormcloaks, after that was the spiders.” He put the tankard to his lips. “That bear.” Aaz winced. She had really wished that bear hadn’t noticed them; the poor thing really shouldn’t have had to die. 

“For Septim’s sake, if I thought you would take me up on the offer. I would say you should come to Solitude with me and join the Legion.” he looks at the inside of his now empty tankard. “But I get the feeling you would turn me down flat.” 

“And you would be right.”Aaz quickly remarks, putting her breastplate back on over the fur of her armor. 

“Why is that?” he asked. Aaz looks at him; he was now giving her a wobbly sneer. He has clearly had one too many tankards of mead. The fact that he was still coherent in such a state was a testament to his Nord blood. She shakes her head and grabs him by the shoulders leading him back to the house.

“W-Well?” he insists. Aaz chuckles softly

“It is not my place as an outsider to help a side win the war, Hadvar.” 

“Nonsense!” He swivels quickly, pointing a shaky finger at her, “Your half Nord aren’t you? That’s the other half of you, right?” Aaz nods. “That alone gives you all the right you need to help decide the future of Skyrim!” she gave a half-hearted smile turning him back around pushing him through the door. If only more people thought like Hadvar did, it would have made her life so much easier. 

When Aaz and Hadvar got in the house, everyone else was already asleep. As quietly as she could, she leads Hadvar to a bedroll that Sigrid had probably laid out. She got Hadvar to lay down, and he just went right to sleep. Aaz then sits down on her bedroll, looking at her new friend. She sighs, looking down with a sorrowful smile. She was sad to think this was the last time she would probably see him for a while, if at all.

Early the next morning, she headed for the nearest merchant shop, which turns out to be right across from the Alvor’s home. When she walked inside, she saw a man and a woman fighting. She didn’t quite catch what they were arguing about before they noticed her and stopped talking. She approached the counter. She looked back at the woman; she was quite exasperated; when Aaz turned back around to the man, she could tell he too was quite upset. She decided to ask him what was the matter. He hesitated for a moment. Then started to recount that a few nights ago, he had been robbed. He assured her that he still had plenty to sell; only one thing was stolen, a giant golden artifact in the shape of a claw. The woman then remarks how she was confused as to why the thief didn’t take anything else. She states that her brother had much more items, just as, if not more, valuable than the claw. He then tells her that he had tracked the thief to Bleak Falls but was far too scared to go anywhere near The Divine's forsaken place. Aaz thought for a moment, thinking about what Alvor had asked of her; she would do it, of course. But this man need help as well, and it was to a place she wished to explore. She festered on it but eventually decided that Riverwood was in no immediate danger. The dragon had flown past and was probably far from the town. She decides to offer her assistance. He graciously accepted. His sister, looking for some adventure of her own, offered to show Aaz the way to the trail, and before her brother could protest, she was out the door.

“I swear that women will be the death of me.” Aaz shrugs, then head out after her. 

“My name is Camilla, by the way, what’s your name?” the woman asks as Aaz walks out. 

“Aaz”

“Aaz?”

“Yes.”

“What a simple name, easy to say. That’s good. With you being an elf, I was expecting a more complicated name,” she remarks as they walk past the town gateway.

“Yes, Elfs do tend to have some complicated names,” Aaz remarks; Camilla stops at the bridge leading to the other side of the river that ran next to Riverwood. Turns around with an eyebrow raised, questioning Aaz’s choice of words. 

“I am a Nordic Elf. A...” She gasped 

“OH! You’re weak blood!” Aaz gave a strained smile at the words; Camilla quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

“I am so sorry, it just came out. I did not mean that as an insult!” Aaz waved it off

“It is alright Camilla, You are not the first to call me that, and you will not be the last.” She put a hand on her shoulder. “I am just glad you didn’t mean anything by it.” Camilla shook her head. 

“No, I should know better than to let that insult slip like a common phrase.” Aaz again waved it off

“ Please, It is okay, could you just tell me the way to BleakFalls?” She nods, still quite unsure if she was forgiven.

"This is the bridge out of town. The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow.” She rubs her arm awkwardly. “I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I take too long.” She starts to walk back to town, shaking her head. “ He’s such a child...." 

Aaz crosses the bridge. Looks down the right path and debates with herself again about going to Whiterun first. She ultimately shakes off the thoughts and heads up the mountain. Whiterun can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nada


End file.
